


Sterling and April - I want you in this moment.

by Unblockhales



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: Sterling had just found out some surprising news. April couldn't get Sterling out of her head. Could the two rekindle their relationship or where they doomed from the start?
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Sterling and April - I want you in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Teenage Bounty Hunters recently and fell in love with Sterling and April. This is my take on what could happen if we get a season 2 which hopefully gets announced soon. I hope you enjoy.

**_"The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which it is acted upon."_   
**

**Sterling POV**

Moments after finding out that my whole life had basically been a lie. Finding out that the person who had raised me since I was born, has lied to me all my life about who I really am. That my Mum is a crazy person who is a criminal. The fact that I have been hunting down people who break the law, with Blair and Bowser so I can bring them to justice. 

Now finding out that the woman who was meant to be my Mother, has done horrible things her whole life and had basically kidnapped me so she could take me with her to only God knows what. I didn't know what to feel as I sat in the car as we made our way back to the house. Was it ever really truly mine. I guess I was just being over dramatic but at this point I didn't care.

Blair tried to talk to me a couple of time but I kept looking straight ahead and didn't try to respond. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her because I thought she was my twin my whole life. The one that I shared a womb with. The one I came into this world right behind with. Me and Blair had always been really close with each other. No one could ever deny that we weren't twins. Magically linked by a thin thread that kept us close for all of our life. Meant to last for eternity.

It didn't change the way I felt about Blair. I loved her more than anything else on this earth. I would die for her as she surely would for me. It just felt like now I was on the outside of a snow globe looking into a life that I once knew. I remembered the memories but now they didn't feel like my own. 

It didn't take too long for us to get home. My 'Mom' and her boyfriend were now off to the nearest police station. Bowser had the pleasure of taking them in. The car came to a stop and I opened the door and walked over to the car me and Blair shared and opened the door.

"Hey Sterling. Where are you going? We need to talk."

"I need to be alone. To think. I'll be fine."

I got in before Blair could say anything else and turned on the ignition. I backed out a bit and then sped away. I didn't care about the speed limit as I raced across town and off into the night.

**April POV**

I had tossed and turned half the night. When I did steal a few moments of sleep I dreamed of her.

Sterling.

I had went through over a hundred different scenarios in my head on how I could have handled last night. A lot of them ended with us kissing and being together. If only I had been brave enough to believe in us. Believe in Sterling. I wish I could be as brave as her. Or as brave as Sterling thought I was. I wanted so much in that moment to give into what I wanted for once. Take the risky choice instead of always picking the safe and easy choice that I have for all my life.

I should have told Sterling that she was one of the best things that have ever happened in my life. That she made me want to choose for myself for once and not what society wanted off me. Not of what my church wanted off me. To close my eyes and jump off the cliff that would lead me into the something better. Something truly amazing.

I couldn't get the image of Sterling sitting in front of me and hoping that I would take the leap with her. Tears in in her eyes and he heart slowly shattering as it was getting clear that I couldn't choose what she wanted. That I could only do what I wanted and what was best. What I thought was best. 

The alarm that was on my bedside dresser came to life, taking me away from my thought and bringing me back to the sad reality I live in. I look around at the room that once brought me so much joy. Now it just feels like a prison where I can never truly be happy.

I got up and got dressed in a white shirt and a green skirt. Then threw over my orange jumper so I was ready for school. I went down to get some breakfast. My Mom doesn't really come out of her room in the morning so I get myself some school. My Dad has been staying with us but in the guest room. I just hope I don't have to run into him. I hate the idea so much I just grab a coffee and head out the door with the intention of getting some food on the way.

I get in the car and take off. Slow burn comes on and I immediately turn it off as it makes me want to cry and smile at the same time. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried not to think about Sterling or what happened between us. I stopped at a cafe so I could get a latte and a cupcake. Maybe not the best breakfast food but it was what I needed right now. I was walking out and thought I saw a something flash across the corner of my vision

I looked to my right though maybe I was just imagining what I was seeing. A flash of blonde hair that was walking down the street. I thought for a minute it might be Sterling as it looked similar to her. Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me. I so badly wanted to see her so I was seeing what I wanted to see. I shook it off my head and continued to my car.

I drove to school and parked up before getting out. I had just closed the door with a click when Hanna B and Ezequiel came over and were right in my face. 

"Hey girl." E said.

"Hey April. We were just waiting for you. The lock in was so much fun. Wasn't it?" HB said.

I nodded and just made a sound of confirmation before walking away and heading into school. They followed behind me without so much as a direction from me. This was how it always was. Hanna B and Ezequiel would always follow me and put up with anything I threw at them. I wouldn't admit it that much but they were the only people at school I could rely on.

"So are you going to tell us who your new bae is?" E said.

I was taken out of more thoughts and stopped in my tracks to face Ezequiel who I was not expecting to say those words. I tried to come up with something but I drew a blank. Instead I thought I might as well act stupid. Yeah great job April.

"What the hell are you blubbering on about?"

"Oh come on. Don't deny it. Both Hanna B and I saw you making kissie faces on the phone. You can make up some lame excuse about it being some perfume creator but we know the truth. You can tell us who it is. Who is he?"

I hated them assuming it was a guy but I am not surprised because of the society we currently live in. No one can be who they want without someone having an opinion on it. It was just the way the world was. I don't think anyone was really their true self. Then I thought of Sterling. Sterling who was ready to tell everyone just exactly who she was. With no fear of how they would react. With no fear of shame or hatred from anyone. 

Despite myself I managed a smile thinking about Sterling.

"Oh my god. You are thinking about them right now. Aren't you?" HB said.

"No. Just stop talking about this. Can we change the subject? Is there any new gossip going around school? Something juicy that we can focus on?"

Ezequiel seemed to think about something.

"Oh yeah. Do you know Franklin from the golf team? Word around the school is that he hooked up with horny Lorna at the lockin. I guess it will be more and more common ever since Sterling and Luke first hooked up."

Great. We were back to Sterling. The one person I was trying to forget about."

** Later that day. **

I tried my best throughout the day to keep my mind of Sterling and on school work but near the middle of the day that was becoming near impossible. No matter what I thought about, her beautiful face seemed to keep coming back into my mind. 

I gave up and just let my mind wander to whatever it wanted to. I was no eating lunch next to Ezequiel and Hanna B as we sat out on the grass like we usually did most days. It was a nice day anyway with the sun shining down everywhere. I was in my head just thinking about things when something came over and my blocked my view of the sun.

It took my eyes a second to adjust and I realised it was Blair.

"Do you know where she is?"

"What?"

"April. You don't want to act dumb with me today. I am not above kicking your ass if you don't answer my question. Now tell me where Sterling is."

"I'm sorry. Someone is being a bit more bitchy today." E said.

I got up and took Blair by the shoulder so we could have more of private situation. Ezequiel and Hanna B were giving us weird looks and I really didn't want to explain everything to them right at this moment. 

"Blair. Can you please keep your voice down. I have no idea where Sterling is. Did she not come to school today?"

It was true. I hadn't seen Sterling today. I had assumed that she was avoiding me but it was weird that she hadn't come to classes. It wasn't like her at all. Blair calmed down but also seemed to deflate a bit. 

"Okay. I just thought you would know seeing as you are both apparently together now."

A pang of hurt shot through my heart.

"Look Blair. We were together but we had a fight at the lockin. I haven't seen or spoke to Sterling since then. Why are you looking for her. Are you not always attached at the hip?"

"Not this time. Sterling got some surprising news last night and took off with the car. I haven't been able to talk to her since. She has turned her phone off and won't answer any of my calls. I thought maybe she would have turned up at school but no luck. I am starting to get really worried."

"Hey Blair. Me and Sterling may have had a fight but I want to make sure she is safe. I can help you find her if you will let me. Hopefully we can put our differences aside to find Sterling. I just hope you realise that I really like your sister. I want to make sure she is okay."

Blair seemed to size me up and then nodded.

"I may not really like you April. We are very different and I have my own reasons for it but I do believe you when you say how you feel about her. I had that look lately but it didn't really work out for me. I hope you and Sterling can get past whatever happened between the two of you. For her sake."

I nodded and made I promise right there and not only Sterling but to myself that I would fix things between us.

I turned and walked back to Ezequiel and Hanna B who must have been watching us the whole time.

"I need the two of you right now to help me. I will answer all questions later but right now we have to find Sterling."

**Sterling POV**

I don't know really how much time had passed. I drove for what felt like forever and didn't really have a destination in mind. I just kept driving so I could have something else to focus on rather than the terrible thoughts running through my head. I didn't want to dwell on them too much because of the fear that they would get worse.

It was morning before I knew it and I was surprised that it seemed to come that quick. I knew I should be getting ready for school right now but for some reason that was the last thing on my mind. I used to love going to school and it was the top most priority that I never missed a day and got all the top grades. 

Now not so much.

It wasn't just that my whole world was upside down. I just couldn't deal with seeing April right now. I could not for the life of me, get her out of my head. No matter what I tried, all the other stuff I tried to focus on. My mind would always go back to her. To what happened between us last night. How we ended things. I wanted it to work out right but nothing ever seemed to go how you wanted it.

When it first happened I had been so pissed at April. For not just taking the risk with me. For not thinking that I was worth it. To risk everything that we had in this world. To go against a town so behind in thinking compared to the rest of the world. I know not everyone was accepting out there too but surely it was better than this. It had to be. Right?

After going over everything though. I realised that I was a bit harsh with April. I may not have thought too much how it would impact her or how she would handle it. Especially with what we were both about to do. To show the whole world who we really were. I should have approached it differently. I see that now. I would have to make it up to April when I next saw her. If she even spoke to me again.

I ended up near my nearest cafe that I liked to go to when I was upset. I went in and got a coffee and picked up a couple of cookies to cure my hungriness that had just made itself known with a growl from my stomach. I walked back to my car where I could eat and have some more silence. School would be starting right about now but I tried to push that from my mind and focus on the music that was playing. 

** Later in the day. After school. **

I had fallen asleep at some point and woken up still in the car. I looked at the time and realised that it was after school and Blair would most likely be home right now. Did Blair even go to school? I got into the front seat and was going to go home. But then was it really my home? I thought better of it so I went to a local park to go for a walk.

It was a pretty calm place to think. There wasn't a lot of people there so most of the sounds I could hear where coming from the animals who were happily living their lives. Wish I could relate. I sat at a bench and took in my surroundings. A couple of kids were feeding the ducks and laughing. There was a girl running and listening to music. 

Then my eyes landed on an old couple who were sitting on a distant bench smiling at each other. The man took out a box and gave it to the woman whose eyes lit up upon seeing it. She opened it and took out a beautiful neckless. The man took it and helped her put it on. I smiled at that and even teared up a bit. I imagined when I was that age and I saw an endless amount of possibilities.

I took my mind off all of them and focused back on the present. The future was uncertain but I know what I want right in this moment. I got up and headed somewhere which might me think more clearly.

**April POV**

We had looked all over the place. We went from one to another and still no luck. I was in the car with Blair and we were thinking off where to go next. Ezequiel and Hanna B were off searching somewhere else. They were sending us text updates every once in a while. They still had no luck either. I sat deflated in my seat and Blair was biting her nails next to me.

"Could you please try not to that?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really want to find Sterling. My sis..... my sister."

I nodded and felt sick. I know me and Blair have never really been close and also that she must be feeling way worse than me. 

"I know. I want to find Sterling too. I know it must feel like your whole world is crumbling down around you. I can't compare mine to your's but it is starting to feel like that for me as well. I fucked up. Yeah I know I cursed. That is how I'm feeling. I want to make things right with Sterling. I have to find her. I need to find her."

"Damn you actually swore. I didn't know that come out of such a tiny body."

"Hey. I'm not that short."

"Yeah sure. I know Sterling told me you guys were a thing but I didn't know it was this deep. I mean it sounds to me like you both might actually have something real. I thought you were just messing about. Not that I don't accept what you two want. I don't care who you want to be with. Boys or Girls. It doesn't matter."

"Girls. Strictly girls."

"Whatever you are into. I just think you should be happy. Sterling too. If your both happy with each other. Fuck what anyone else says. Just do you. We all only have one life. After that we go to heaven and look back on this life. Do you want to be smiling or be full of regret?"

"Thanks Blair."

I smiled at that. Memories of our first kiss came back to me. How Sterling was so bold and just went of it. How I had been so bold too I suppose. When I pulled back I had thought of running out the door and ignoring the feelings that had woken inside of me. Not ever talking to Sterling again and forgetting this moment even happened. Then I had reached the door and something in me made me lock the door. Then turn around and march to Sterling to kiss her back.

Another memory came of us at the arcade. Me finally opening someone about who I really was. Taking down all the walls that I had perfectly built around myself for years. To let someone as caring and selfless and Sterling.

Then something clicked in my mind. 

"I think I know where Sterling is."

**Sterling POV**

I had made it to the place which made me feel happy. The place were me and April had our first date. Where April opened up to me and felt really happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

The arcade.

There place had a lot of kids in it who were running about playing all the games. Enjoying the time they had to just be free and careless. The funny thing is I can't even remember the last time I was like that. Was I ever truly like that?

I got to the machine that me and April had played at and smiled despite what had happened between us. Despite that we might have shared our final kiss. Despite that my heart would still reach out of her for a long time to come. Despite all of my thoughts telling me to make it right.

I stood there for a good while. As the kids ran around me. As the machines made sounds and gave tickets out to the winners.

I don't know how long I was standing there until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I felt like I was in a dream.

"April?"

"Sterling."

I moved in as she moved in and we were in a hug as quick as that. All the memories of what happened last night swept out off my mind as I held her in my arms and and rested my head on her shoulder. A scent of mint immediately filled my senses and grounded me more than I ever thought could.

"I was so worried about you. I couldn't rest all day until you were in my arms again. My mind kept going to the worst possibilities that could have happened to you. I am so glad you are safe Sterling."

I started crying because hearing her say these words were music to my ears. I knew that she didn't do what she did out of a hate. But out of fear. It was so good to hear that she really did care about me. Just like I cared about her. 

"I am so sorry for worrying you. I had a lot of stuff on my mind and needed to get it all sorted out myself before I could face you. It is strange because when I first heard the terrible news about my Mom, one of the few people I wanted to run to in this world was you. I wanted to tell you all about it and ask your advice on what I should do next."

"You did? You really mean that?"

I nodded and April put her hand behind my neck and pulled me for a kiss. Both my hands went to her cheeks out of instinct and our mouths melted together. Like a puzzle piece that was once lost is now found as it clicks into place where it should have been all along. Its gentle and kind. Almost if April is trying to say everything she is thinking about but won't say out loud. I fall into a conversation with her as we both give the other all we want to. 

We pull apart breathless. It seemed like we were all alone but then I looked over her shoulder and saw that Blair was there smirking at us. Then I saw Ezequiel who was looking shocked and open-mouthed. Hanna B was smiling and giving us a thumbs up. 

I smiled and focused back on April.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"I know. We have everything to talk about and we will. I just want you to know here and now that I am not afraid anymore. I am not scared of what everyone is going to think about us. About how are community will view us from here on out. All I know is I have now known a day were you weren't by my side. That my heart didn't beat to match yours. I never want to experience that ever again. Not in this lifetime. Not in the next. Not forever."

"Are you saying what I think you saying?"

April kissed me again before looking directly in my eyes.

"I want to take the leap with you. To truly be myself."

** Monday. At school. **

**April POV**

I was nervously waiting outside by my car as I was looking out for Sterling who hadn't arrived yet. Ezequiel and Hanna B had wished me luck before going inside themselves. Hanna B had accepted the idea as soon as we left the arcade. Ezequiel had been shocked to say the least and had taken some time to come to terms with it. He had pulled me in for a hug and told me how proud he was off me.

That was all I needed from my friends. 

Acceptance.

Sterling had drove into the car park and had nearly hit someone before going over a curb and taking two parking spots as she got out.

"Remind me to teach you how to drive safely sometime."

"What do you mean?" Sterling said.

"Thank you." Blair said.

I gave Sterling and kiss on the cheek and Blair smiled at both of us as she went in.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I hate myself for pushing you last time to do something you didn't want. We can wait as long as you want. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Sterling. I am ready because I want this. I want you. The whole world should know I am taken and so happy to be with you Sterling Wesley."

"I am so happy to be with you to April Stevens."

Sterling reached out her hand and I accepted it.

We walked through the school doors and were met with everyone turning around. We kept our hands tight together and walked down the corridor with people looking shocked and very surprises. I was really nervous but when I looked at Sterling to see that big smile of hers and with a tight squeeze from her hand, everything was okay.

We got to the the door of the fellowship room and Sterling opened it for me.

"After you babe."

I smiled and and lifted her hand to give it a kiss. 

Someone fainted behind us but I just laughed and we went through the doors. 

I know for a fact that my life was about to get a whole lot better. 

**_"Real Love stories never have endings."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment. All feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
